1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in diskettes for computers or word processors, or the like, and more particularly to diskettes having a novel write-protection mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many small computers, word processors and other office machines, use small recording discs, called diskettes, for magnetically recording information or for transferring information to or from the computer or word processor. The diskettes have a notch in one side into which the disk drive switch arm must fall to energize the "write to disc" functions before introduction of information onto the recording disc of the diskette can be commenced. The notch may be closed to restrict machine operation to "read only". Once the diskette had been introduced into the diskette slot of the computer, it is not possible to tell whether the "write protect" notch is open or closed. Further, it is not always possible to determine the type of diskette which is in the disc drive. The purpose of this invention is to provide an apparatus for making the use of computer diskettes more satisfactory and efficient.
The prior art discloses a variety of controls for magnetic diskettes, but does not solve the problem of write protection in a mechanism integral with the diskette.
Diskettes have been provided with write protection by means of tapes applied over the notch. This tends to be messy and not readily adjustable in use and does not provide an external indication as to whether the diskette is write-protected.
Bowers U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,012 discloses a novel door mechanism and its relation to the diskette in a computer or word processor.
Rein U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,650 discloses a computer or word processor with a diskette slot provided with an auxiliary disc which is rotated to a position providing write protection.
Hatchett et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,314 discloses an ejection mechanism for record discs.
Vogt U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,430 discloses a cartridgeclosure mechanism for a recording disc.
Sopher U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,900; Kubik et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,442; and Heidecker et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,823 disclose various mechanisms having control tabs, but none which is relevant to computer diskettes.